Kirby: Nightmare in Canterlot
by Spinal1284
Summary: Es Halloween y el Equipo Canterlot decide celebrarlo en grande. Pero Bandana tiene un plan para asustar al mas valiente con su atracción del Bosque Everfree. (Capitulo Especial de "EG3: VdlE")
1. La Noche más Aterradora

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Como Halloween esta cerca, eso creo, eh decidido hacer este pequeño One-Shot de "EG3:VdlE". Asi que disfrutenlo y que pasen una aterradora noche de brujas, sea pidiendo dulces, viendo peliculas de terror, o jugando algun titulo clasico de Survival Horror.**

 **Sin mas preambulos, comencemos con esto llamado...**

 **Kirby: Nightmare in Canterlot.**

 _Ya ha pasado una semana desde el "Intercambio" entre Twilight y Bandana, al igual que el regreso de Kirby de las clasificaciones del Torneo Smash, y todo a sido normal para el equipo. Y con normal seria enfrentarse a diferentes Monstruos y Demonios que aparecen por todo el continente._

 _Pero el día de hoy no ha pasado nada de ello y mejor aun, ya que es la mejor noche de todas. Halloween, siendo Rainbow la mas emocionada, ya que siempre se dedica a asustar a los mas despistados, y también Pinkie, la que siempre acompaña a los mas pequeños para pedir dulces._

 _Pero esta noche, el capitan de los Waddle Dees tenia algo preparado para esta noche que tambien se celebra en gran parte de la galaxia. Y estaba claro que aqui no habria excepcion._

 _._

.

 **.**

 **Base del Equipo Canterlot, seis horas para la media noche.**

-Tal parece que el dia nos ha saludado hoy de muy buena cara-Dijo Bandana-No ha habido alguna señal de que alguna anomalia haya sido atravesada, o que un demonio haya sido liberado. Asi que, ya saben lo que eso significa.

-¡Dia libre!-Gritaron las chicas de forma alegre.

-¡Poyo!-Las siguió Kirby de la misma forma.

-Jejeje, si día libre-Rio el Waddle Dee-Y, ¿que tienen planeado para esta noche?

-Tengo un nuevo traje que espantara a todos los que sorprenda-Dijo Rainbow de forma tenebrosa.

-Pedire dulces hasta cansarme-Dijo Pinkie alegre.

-La directora nos permitio hacer una fiesta de disfraces hasta la media noche-Dijo Twilight.

-Ver peliculas malas de terror-Dijo Sunset, ya teniendo las peliculas en sus manos, y recibiendo miradas raras de sus amigas-¿Que?

-¿Por que no mejor ves clasicos del cine de terror?-Suguirio la vaquera-Ya sabes. Freddy, Jason, Scream.

-Por favor Applejack. Estas peliculas son tan malas que incluso dan miedo al ver los efectos especiales caseros que hacen para que paresca real-Fue cuando le dio un escalofrio a la cientifica al recordar lo del año pasado-Ademas, los mas famosos monstruos del septimo arte se ven despues de la media noche, cuando ya estas totalmente asusta que hasta un zumbido te saca volando por la ventana.

-¿Que es lo que tienes planeado, querido?-Pregunto la modista al Waddle Dee.

-Que bueno que lo preguntes Rarity. En Dreamland, en estas fechas, se celebra un evento el cual demostrara verderamente si puedes enfrentarte el miedo en la cara y encarar a lo desconocido.

-¿Como una especie de casa del terror?-Adivino Rainbow.

-Algo asi, solo que es en el bosque-Dijo, y todas empezaron a susurrar diferentes opiniones.

-Sigue contandonos.

-Es una tradicion que se hace todos los Halloweens y es que, tanto niños como adultos, tienen la opcion de elegir si ir o no hacia aquella aterradora ruta, para obtener el gran premio que se encuentra en el claro del mismo.

-Yo me inscribo-Presumio Rainbow.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?-Pregunto con miedo Fluttershy.

-Claro que lo es, salvo para los cardiacos, tanto susto podrian hacerle mal. Tambien tengo preparada uno para los niños, en la plaza construi un bosque falso para que cualquiera pueda encontrar el premio de dulces-Dijo Bandana, para despues poner un tono sombrio-Pero, una vez que el reloj marque la media noche, todos los que deseen se enfrentaran al verdadero desafio en el bosque Everfree.

Al ver el corpontamiento de su superior, a varias les dio un escalofrio de lo que podria pasar en aquel bosque, ademas de las leyendas que han dado fama al bosque por lo aterrador que es.

Bandana les dio la orden para retirarse, siendo Sunset la unica en usar el teletransportador, mientras el capitan daba una ultima revisada a las anomalias qye pudieran ser atravesadas, las cuales no lo hicieron.

Bandana se retiro en direccion al parque, mientras que el resto del equipo, junto a Kirby, estaban en la Boutique de Rarity para probarse los disfraces para la fiesta de esta noche. Excepto por una que tuvo que ir a casa.

-Aun no enteindo-Dijo Rainbow-Fluttershy a combatido contra monstruos y demonios, y aun le da miedo Halloween.

-Quizas sea diferente para ella-Dijo Applejack Quizas sea por el ambiente tenebroso que siempre hay en esta noche.

-Tal vez tengas razon. Por cierto Linika, ¿de que te disfrasaras?-Pregunto Rainbow.

-De un Skull Kid. O mejor dicho, Skull Girl.

-Te refieres a esos niños espantapajaros que nos dijiste antes-Dijo Rarity-Puede que pueda hacer un disfraz parecido.

-No te preocupes, mi madre me envio el traje. Aun que fue hecho por un viejo amigo de mi padre-Dijo, teniendo el traje, el cual saco de su pequeña bolsa, y yendo hacia el vestidor.

Luego de unos minutos, la Hylian salio con un traje muy parecido a los pequeños que se pierden en el Lost Woods, un sombrero en punta hecho de paja marron, una camiseta, rasgada de los brazos, de color verde, un traje marron y pantalones, igual rasgados, hechos de paga marron.

Pero habia una parte del traje que destacaba mas y era la mascara que cubria toda la cara de la joven. Era de forma de corazon, con distintos simbolos y colores llamativos, con pinchos en la parte superior y a los lados de la mascara, al igual que un par de grandes ojos rojos.

-Y, ¿que opinan?-Dijo, dando una vuelta para que pudieran dar un buen vistazo al traje.

-Bueno querida, como puedo decirlo. Es muy...

-Aterrador-Interrumpio Rainbow-Sobre todo por la mascara.

-Si, aterradora. Mi padre me conto que tenia un poderoso demonio en su interior, el cual buscaba destruir un reino con la luna, o algo parecido, ya que esta tenia un rostro algo perturbador-Dijo, enseñandoles una fotografia de la roca con rostro.

Las chicas vieron la foto y solo les dio un escalofrio al contemplar la mirada fria de la luna. Ya pasado el momento, cada una se presento con sus respectivos disfraces.

Rarity como una bruja, de traje completamente negro. Applejack como una vaquera zombie, con una ropa del viejo oeste rasgada. Twilight como una cientifica loca, con los cabellos en punta canosos. Sunset como una vampiresa, con un traje entre el rojo brillante y el negro. Pinkie como Goriath, exactamente igual al Yeti de Dreamland. Y Kirby como Magolor, antes de corromperse por la Master Crown.

-Y, ¿cual es tu disfraz Dashie?-Preguntó Pinkie.

-El mejor disfraz de todos-Respondio para después sacar una gran manta desde su mochila y ponérsela encima-¿Que tal?

-Es clásico, eso es cierto. Pero, ¿no crees que daras mas risa que miedo?-Dudo Rarity.

-Jajajaja, chicas están muy equivocadas-Dijo y se volvió invisible por completo-Por que yo sere la reina de los sustos este año.

-Espera un momento-Interrumpió Applejack-¿Estaras usando uno de los inventos de Sunset? Ya sabes como se comporta cuando alguien usa sus aparatos sin permiso.

-¿Crees que uno de los inventos de Sunset pueda hacer esto-Respondio la "fantasma", mientras varias cosas en la boutique se movían.

Los objetos empezaron a unirse entre si y empezaban a formar a una especie de monstruo, de grandes colmillos y largos brazos. Las chicas no entendian lo que sucedia y se prepararon para u a posible batalla, hasta que el monstruo empezo a reirse a carcajadas, con la voz de Rainbow.

-¿Quien es la que se rie ahora, eh?-Presumio Rainbow, dentro del cuerpo de la bestia.

-¡Ghost, Ghost!-Dijo Kirby y empezo a a aspirar parte del monstruo, el cual poseia ectoplasma, transformandose en un fantasma de sabana.

-Kirby, te ves tan lindo asi-Dijeron algunas de las chicas, contemplado el fantasma estelar.

-¿Cuando fue que descubriste esto?-Interrogo Applejack a la deportista fantasmagorica.

-Hace un par de dias, cuando Kirby y yo nos enfrentamos a ese demonio cambia formas-Respondio, mientras el monstruo se deshacía y cada objeto volvía a su respectivo lugar, y Rainbow volvía a aparecer-Kirby me dio esta habilidad al momento justo de que ese idiota intento usar la lanza que usaba en mi contra. El arma me atravesó pero no me hice daño y decidi que el mismo debia hacere daño cuando entre en su cuerpo para manipularlo y destruirlo.

Las chicas comprendieron y decidieron ya comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta, yendo a toda velocidad en direccion a la escuela, siendo Kirby, sin su habilidad, llevado por Pinkie sujetandose de su cabello.

Al llegar, pusieron manos a la obra en tener todo listo para esta noche y turnandose para vigilar que Kirby no les haga comenzar de nuevo con la preparacion de la comida. Luego de dos horas, finalmente estaba todo listo y los alumnos empezaban a llegar poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, en el parque, los niños y jovenes que pasaban por el lugar se fijaban en Bandana y como este preparaba su pequeño "Bosque de los Gritos". El cual consistia de un trayecto, de multiples caminos, hasta el final en donde podran reclamar una bolsa llena de dulces.

Pero el camino no era facil, ya que se encontraban diferentes trampas por todos lados, como de finas cuerdas y baldosas falsas. Que si alguien las activa, un objeto terrorifico aparecera frente a ellos y los hara correr por sus vidas.

Una vez que el Waddle Dee verifico qye todas las trampas funcionaban correctamente, decidio darle el paso a sus primeras victimas, las Crusaders.

-¿Bosque de los Gritos?-Dijo Applebloom, la cual estaba disfrasada como Freddy Krugger-¿Es como una Casa del Terror?

-Algo parecido, pero hay un premio en dulces al final del recorrido que solo podra obtenerlo el mas valiente.

-¿De cuantos dulces estariamos hablando?-Dijo Sweetie Belle, la cual estaba disfrasada de Jason Voorhess, y Bandana les mostro una calabaza de plastico del tamaño de una real.

-¡Esos dulces seran nuestro!-Presumio Scootaloo, que estaba disfrasada de Chucky, adentrandose al bosque.

Luego de unos segundos, se escucho un gran grito en el interior y la joven salio a todo lo que podia, chocando con sus amigas.

-Fue lo mas tenebroso que haya vivido jamas.

Bandana tan solo rio y, desde una especie de maquina hecha de poleas y cuerdas, empezo a girar una pequeña manivela y como se podia oir algo dentro del bosque.

-Tal parece que no es tan facil. Ese pequeño fantasma es solo el primero de muchos sustos que hay por este tenebroso bosque.

-¿Te asustaste por una fantasma de carton?-Dijeron ambas hacia la joven asustada.

-Ustedes no entienden. Cuando entre todo se volvio tenebroso, podia sentir como si algo mas estuviera alli y me seguia. Hasta que el fantasma aparecio frente mio y me asuste.

-No te preocupes. Podras intentarlo en cinco minutos mas antes de que lleguen otros que quieran desafiar el bosque. Si quieren pueden intentarlo ustedes, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

-¿Puede ser las dos juntas?-Pregunto la joven Apple.

-Por supuesto, intenten llegar lo mas lejos posible y diviertanse.

Ambas chicas se adentraron en el bosque, solo para salir gritando de él a los pocos segundos de entrar. Bandana, al ver como las pequeñas quedaron decepcionadas, les dio una bolsa con dulces a cada una como premio de consuelo. Las tres se lo agradecieron y se marcharon para dar su cazeria de golosinas.

-Diviertanse-Se despidio el Waddle Dee y, al darse la vuelta, se encontro con una fila de niños que querian entrar al bosque fantasmal-(Esto sera divertido.)

.

.

.

De regreso a la fiesta. Gran parte de la escuela se habia presentado a la fiesta de Halloween, trayendo consigo diferentes disfraces de los entra de terror del cine y videojuegos. Entre ellos también se encontraban algunos disfrazados de la versión demoníaca de Sunset, siendo a esta que no le ofendía para nada, y también la de Twilight, Midnight Sparkle. Pero el que llamo mas la atención fue una girasol, la cual bailaba al ritmo de la musica.

-Esa es, Fluttershy-Dijo Twilight al sentir la presencia de la "planta".

-Si, es verdad-Confirmo Sunset.

Las dos se acercaron a la pista y fueron en direccion a la girasol, la cual seguía distraída bailando. Cuando las dos estuvieron frente a ella, esta se congelo por completo, literalmente. Cada parte verde de su traje se volvio de hielo, y tambien parte del piso, hasta que todo el traje exploto en escarcha revelando a Fluttershy, teniendo su traje de combate con la corona de Leaf.

-Fluttershy, no sientas verguenza-Dijo Sunset y la chica se envolvio en hojas-O miedo.

-Te has enfrentado a demonios mas horribles que estos disfraces-Dijo Twilight, tratando de convencerla-Hasta tu misma te disfrazaste.

-Las plantas me mantenian segura-Se escucho su voz a traves de las hojas-Al igual que ahora.

-Imagina que son los monstruos de Dreamland-Dijo Rainbow-Recuerdas cuando los hijos de ellos llegaron aqui por una anomalia, ¿como reaccionaste?

-Los trate muy bien. Además de que eran muy lindos.

-¿Igual que Bonkers y Duboir?

-Ellos no me daban miedo. ¡Ni ningun otro monstruo!

Lentamente la timida chica salia de su escondite, mientras las hojas volvian a formar su disfraz de girasol. Todos decidieron aplaudir a su amiga que logro superar su nas grande miedo.

Pero tambien habia algo mas que musica, bailes y comida, en la biblioteca se encontraban varios alumnos, alrededor de una lampara que simuladaba una fogata, que contaban historias de terror, entre estos estaban Rainbow y Twilight, siendo esta ultima la que terminaba su relato.

-..."Nunca Jamas" es lo que repetia la ave, atormentando aun mas aquel hombre por el resto de su vida-Dijo de forma escalofriante la joven, dando final a su historia-¿Que les parecio?

-¿A eso le llamas historia de terror?-Dijo Rainbow-Por favor Twi, debes de mejorar, cierto chicos. ¿Que les pasa?

-Que no venga el cuervo al dindel de mi puerta-Decia Flash, el cual estaba disfrazado de un zombie jugador de americano, y que miro por la ventana cuando un cuervo que poso en la rama de un arbol-¡Alli esta!

-¡Alejate alejate alejate!-Grito Saorin asustado, disfrazado de un Cyborg.

-Nunca me fallas Poe-Se dijo así misma la científica loca, siendo interrumpida por una alarma en su celular-Falta una hora para la media noche.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos y saber quien quiere entrar al bosque de Bandana-Dijo la fantasma y diriguirse a los asustados-¿Querran ir, o aun siguen asustado por el cuento de hace cien años?

-Claro que iremos-Se repuso Flash-Un bosque no es nada comparado con los horrores que ves por internet.

-Asi es-Se repuso Saorin-Ningun pajarraco me arruinara esta noche.

Asi, los cuatro y otros mas que estaban aterrados, fueron al gimnasio en donde ya estaban comenzando las inscripciones para los que querian enfrentar el desafio del Waddle Dee. Unos veinticinco, entre ellos Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack e incluso Fluttershy participaria al ya no sentir miedo.

Se enlistaron y, gracias al teletransportador que Twilight ya sabe programar, llegaron a la entrada del bosque. Alli se encontraba Bandana, con un disfraz de un casco griego, hombras y un escudo que tenia en su espalda.

-Ya habeis llegado y han traido a futuras victimas-Dijo de forma sombria el Waddle Dee-Sin mas preambulos les presento, "La Maldicion de Everfree"

Al decir esto, una sabana se cayo de la parte superior mostrando un letrero de neon de colores oscuros con el nombre de la atracción.

-Y, ¿quien sera el primero que entre?

Flash se ofrecio, mas bien dicho fue por mayoria de votos, ya que todos dieron un paso atras dejandolo a él solo. Bandana guio al joven hasta la entrada y le advirtio de algunos peligros, y si pasaba algo malo él iria a su rescate.

El joven entro lentamente por el sendero del oscuro bosque, mientras dejaba de escuchar los animos de sus amigos para reemplazarlos por los susurros del bosque. Flash perdia la visivilidad a cada paso que daba, hasta detenerse por completo.

-No caeré en tus trampas Bandana-Dijo, al fijarse en la cuerda de piano, la cual brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Piso la cuerda solo para revelar a varios fantasmas de carton, los cuales salieron de detras de los arboles. Flash tan solo se enorgullecio por lo que hizo y siguio por el sendero confiado, hasta que sintio un toque por su espalda.

Se viro rapidamente, solo para ver solo oscuridad. Creyo que se trato del viento, ya que vio como algunas ramas que se movian constantemente. Pero al virar nuevamente se encontro con lo que parecia un vegetal flotante, un chile para ser exacto, que tenia una sabana blanca sobre estas.

Hasta que esta soltó un poderoso grito y cambio su forma a una gran criatura horrible que el rockero no aguanto mas y salio corriendo de miedo hacia la salida.

Una vez que logro llegar, todos le dieron el paso hasta estrellarse con un arbol. Bandana, y algunos mas, rieron ante el comportamiento del chico y siguieron entrando uno por uno al escalofriante bosque del terror, saliendo de este muertos de miedo y estrellandose en el mismo arbol.

-Grupo de miedosos-Se burlo Rainbow-Es hora de que les demuestre del por que soy la mejor en todo.

La chica fantasma se adentro sin nungun miedo por el escalofriante bosque y, gracias al hecho de poder levitar gracias a la habilidad Ghost, no podía activar ninguna de las trampas del suelo.

-Pan comido-Dijo confiada adentrandose aun mas, hasta detenerse por completo-¿Quien anda alli?

Rainbow pudo sentir una presencia acercandose rapidamente a ella, cambio su habilidad por Sword y espero pascientemente a que aquella criatura viniera hacia ella. La presencia se acercaba cada vez mas, haciendo que la espadachin empezara a sentir un poco de miedo.

Hasta que finalmente la criatura salio de los arbustos, tratandose de una ardilla. Rainbow tan solo suspiro de alivio, guardo la habilidad y siguio el camino hasta el final, topandose con aquella criatura fantasmagorica flotante que la asusto de un solo grito, haciendo que corriera, en direccion hacia el interior del bosque.

-Escucho a Rainbow gritar, pero parece que esta corriendo del otro lado-Dijo Bandana.

-Tus trampas si que deben de dar miedo. Creo que ya me arrepenti-Dijo con miedo Fluttershy.

-De acuerdo, nadie te esta obligando a participar. Y seria mejor ir a buscarla, no vaya ser que se pierda-Dijo, adentrandose rapidamente.

-Suerte Bandana-Fue lo ultimo que escucho el Waddle Dee antes de sumirse en la plena oscuridad de la noche.

Bandana siguio el camino que habia hecho, podia ver las cuerdas de piano por la luz de la luna y evitar las trampas. Fue entonces que se fijo en las huellas de Rainbow y de como oban en direccion de el final del recorrido, algo que lo tranquilizo al saber que podria.

-Se donde estas-Dijo, al sentir la presencia tras los arboles-Deja de esconderte y sal de alli. No tengas miedo, no te hare daño.

Fue entonces que el chile fantasmal salio de los arboles, sorprendieno a Bandana al ver como un vegetal podria cobrar vida, ya que es la primera vez que veia algo asi. Todo iba bien, ambos se acercaban mutuamente de forma tranquila, hasta que el Waddle Dee activo una de las trampas la cual golpeo al vegetal, haciendolo enfadar, y mostro su tenebrosa cara.

Bandana no seguiria el ejemplo del resto que se adentraron, el problema era que la cara y el grito no lo asustaban, sino que su mayor temor apareció frente a sus ojos, obligándolo a correr despavorido hacia la salida, chocando contre el mismo árbol y siendo parte del monto que seguían inconscientes por el fuerte golpe.

Fluttershy, al ver que Bandana no pudo traer a Rainbow del bosque, no le quedo de otra que adentrarse a uno de los lugares mas tenebroso que haya conocido la joven. Se armo de valor y corrió, con los ojos cerrados, hacia el interior del bosque.

Hasta que se tropeso con una raiz que salia del suelo, por suerte las hojas que convoco suavizaron la caida. Al levantarse se encontro con el vegetal flotante que estaba formando su horrible rostro, haciendo que Fluttershy ocultara su rostro con las hojas del disfraz, hasta que el chile se detuvo de golpe al reconocer a la planta.

-¿Girasol, es usted?-Dijo, haciendo que la chica mirara mejor a quien tenia frente, la cual habia hecho un saludo militar-Que diga, es bueno volver a verla comandante.

-¿Descanse?-Dijo dudosa, haciendo que esta dejara la pose y flotara frente a ella-¿Cual es la razon de que estes aqui?

-Por usted-Esto hizo que se confundira la chica-Hace dias le perdimos el rastro a usted y a los otros tres comandantes luego de que el invernadero explotara debudo al combate para defender el Pepino Tactico. Los buscaron por todas partes, creyendo que salieron volando en las diferentes partes de la ciudad. En las Colinas Cascara-Rabias, en Orillas Driftwood, incluso en Cañon Cactus.

El chile empezó a contar del como tuvo que dejar su "Época", la cual llamaba La Playa de la Gran Ola, y junto a varias plantas recorrían todos los lugares, incluso adentrándose en los territorios de los Zombies. Al escuchar eso, Fluttershy se lleno de curiosidad para saber lo que ocurría en su mundo.

-Espere, ¿por que quiere saber sobre ello?-Dijo, hasta comprender lo que sucedia-Ah, casi vuelvo a caer. Maldito montón de basura muerta.

La planta retrocedio unos metros para empezar a cambiar al horripilante rostro que haria correr a cualquiera, pero algo la interrumpio. La tierra debajo de ella se acumulo a gran velocidad, haciendo que una gran planta carnivora saliera de esta con sus fauces abiertas. El vegetal miro sorprendida a la chica antes de ser tragada por la planta.

-¡Venus!-Grito Fluttershy, ya sin su disfraz, al verlo que hizo su amiga-¡Escupela inmediatamente!

La planta tan solo chillo como respuesta.

-Se que intento hacerme daño, pero igual no es motivo para hacerle daño.

Y la carnívora volvió a chillar, solo que mas agudo, como un cachorro.

-No quiero que pongas esa cara, no caeré de nuevo.

La planta tan solo se rindió y escupió el chile, mientras esta respiraba agitada por la cercanía en la muerte.

-Ahora entiendo por que nadie quiere enojar a ninguna Carnívora-Se dijo, y se fijo en la chica- Espera, no pareces un zombie, sino mas bien una humana. El unico humano que habiamos visto era Crazy Dave, es increible que pueda ver otro humano.

-Entonces, ¿no me haras daños?

-Claro que no, las plantas debemos de proteger a los humanos. Es lo minino que podemos hacer luego de que uno de ellos nos diera el poder de la consciencia. Oh, mis modales. Mi nombre es Ghost Pepper.

-El mio es Fluttershy. Lamento tener que decir esto, pero debes de volver al portal de donde saliste.

-Portal, oh cierto. Me tope con unos zombies mientras estábamos buscando a los comandantes en el bosque de Zomboss. Los ahuyente como los cobardes que eran y creo que atravese ese portal que dices mientras me reia de los zombies.

-Creo que puedo encontrarlo-Dijo y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse-Solo debo sentir una presencia similiar a la tuya y podre... La encontre.

Fluttershy guio a Pepper hasta el portal, el cual ya empezaba a cerrarse. Ambas se despidieron mutuamente, desenadose buena suerte, siendo Fluttershy la que siguio el sendero del bosque hasta el final para encontrar a su amiga.

.

.

.

Rainbow siguio corriendo hasta caerse, debido a que choco con una verja. Una vez que el miedo dejo de estar en su mente, se fijo que estaba en el final del recorrido de Bandana, notandose el "Felicidades" colgado entre dos de este se encontraba una calabaza grande que tenia en su interior llena de dulces.

La deportista tan solo se decepciono con el premio del Waddle Dee, tomo algunos dulces y se iba retirando por el mismo camino, hasta que se fijo en la gran y horripilante mansión abandonada. Rainbow, al creer que allí dentro se encontraba el verdadero desafío, entro a la estructura y se fijo en las cosas del lugar.

-Esa mujer, se parece a ¿Celestia?-Dijo, al fijarse en un cuadro donde estaba la mencionada, la cual parecia una niña, y dos adultos detras de ella-Quizas le pertenecio a algun pariente de ella.

La chica siguio adentrandose en la casa, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso. Unas puertas dobles estaban enfrente y, sin dudarlo y sin temor, entro en la habitacion. Esta tenia mas cuadros de los posibles familiares de Celestia, por el hecho de que algunos se parecian a ella, y sorprendiendose en lo que habian en el centro del lugar.

-¿Una espada?-Dijo al contemplar el arma sobre una mesa-Se parece a la espada del padre de Linika. Aunque parece que no tiene filo. Quizas esto sea el premio de verdad.

Rainbow decidio practicar un poco de esgrima por el lugar, para pasar las tensiones luego del susto que paso afuera. Pero sin darse cuenta, ella empezo brillar por tod el lugar, un sombrero verde con punta de estrella aparecio en su cabeza y fue cuando paso.

La espada que poseia aumento su tamaño a uno colosal, mientras hacia un corte vertical, destruyendo gran parte de la mansion. Rainbow no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba, hasta que la punta del sombrero se poso frente a su cara, la cual aumentaba la felicidad a cada momento.

-¡ULTRA SWORD!-Grito de alegria, haciendo un corte horizontal por accidente-Creo que debo detenerme. No puedo esperar a contárselo al resto.

Y salio a gran velocidad de allí, perdiendo la transformación, mientras se adentraba al oscuro bosque para darle las buenas nuevas al equipo.

.

.

.

-Esto es malo, esto es muy malo-Dijo Sunset al contemplar la pantalla de su computadora gigante, la cual mostraba constantemente la palabra "Peligro. Corrupción Dimensional"-Creo que la maratón de peliculas tendra que esperar. Esto es mas importante.

La cientifica empezo a escribir una gran canridad de comandos para detectar el problema, el cual se localizaba en el bosque Everfree. Pero la anomalia que encontro se cerro y la alarma dejo de sonar, tranquilizandola de momento ya que sabia que mas problemas vendrian a futuro.

-Sabia que esto ppdria suceder y yo no haciendome caso. La venida de vuelta de Midnight quizas haya comenzado todo esto, tengo que encontrar la manera de solucionarlo.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Bueno gente, este se supone que es el capitulo especial de Halloween, pero como ven ya ha pasado dos semanas de ello y me retrase bastante.**

 **De igual manera, esta historia ocurre, como se dice al principio, del intercambio entre Bandana y Twilight, en donde algo malo paso con Midnight. De igual manera, perdon por la demora y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de "EG3: VdlE".**

 **Hasta luego y Feliz Halloween atrasado y un adelantado Feliz Navidad.**


	2. El Regreso

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Kirby: Nightmare in Canterlot 2: El Regreso.**

 **Casa de Twilight, 30 de Octubre, un día antes de Halloween.**

-Bueno, con esto creo que es suficiente-Dijo Twilight contemplando su traje de Noche de Brujas de este año en su cama.

-"¿Eso te vas a poner?"-Le dijo Midnight al contemplar el traje de su hermanastra-"¿No crees que es algo anticuado disfrazarse de vampiresa?"

-¡¿Que?! Claro que no y el término es clásico.

-"Era clásico, ahora los ven como tipos guapos y con sentimientos"-Expresó Midnight con enojo hasta recordar la última representación de los monstruos en el séptimo arte y dándole asco al pensar en ello-"En mis tiempos eran seres de temer con tan solo mencionar a Drácula o Nosferatu."

-En parte tienes razón y es por eso que con las chicas y yo usaremos trajes clásicos en conmemoración a… Kirby y Bandana-Dijo triste la joven mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-"¿Aun los extrañas?"-Dijo la demonio y recibiendo un 'Sí' como respuesta-"Ya va pasar un año desde que tuvieron que volver a Dreamland. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees?"

-Como me gustaría volver a verlos una última vez-Deseo apenada al sostener la foto grupal de sus amigas, Kirby y Bandana que hicieron hace un año antes de su despedida.

Fue entonces que noto una estrella fugaz en el cielo, algo raro debido a que era pleno día y se notaba bastante la estela, y de cómo se estrellaba cerca de la escuela. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó por la ventana y convocó sus alas para llegar lo más rápido posible al accidente producido por el objeto de las estrellas. Mientras viajaba, se percató que las presencia de sus amigas se dirigían al sitio del impacto y posiblemente preparadas para lo peor.

Una vez que llegaron, se dieron cuenta que el objeto aterrizó frente a la estatua de Canterlot High, la cual solo sufrió la pérdida de la cabeza, y de cómo la estela de humo seguía emanando del agujero.

-Chicas, ¿hay algún herido?-Preguntó Twilight a sus amigas, las cuales habían llegado unos minutos antes.

-Lo único herido es la estatua de la escuela-Respondió Applejack con la cabeza de caballo en uno de sus brazos-Pero nada además de eso.

-Sabes, esto es como un dejavú-Se dijo Rainbow-Muy parecido a cuando Kirby y Bandana llegaron, ¿lo recuerdan?

-Oh si, recuerdo que Bandana fue el primero en levantarse e impedir que Fluttershy tomará a Kirby por lo lindo que era-Les recordó Pinkie mientras todas se deprimian por la ausencia de sus pequeños amigos.

-Solo que esta vez estamos conscientes-Dijo una voz bastante familiar en el agujero mientras la cortina de humo se disipaba mostrando a quienes no podían creer-A pasado mucho desde que no nos veíamos Equipo.

Bandana, el cual tenía una gorra de marinero y su confiable lanza en sus manos, y Kirby, el cual tenía una sábana con agujeros sobre él, se encontraban sobre la Warp Star mientras está flotaba para salir del agujero y estar frente al grupo que empezaban a llorar de alegría al ver nuevamente a sus amigos, y siendo Pinkie la que no aguanto que se lanzó para poder abrazarlos y tumbando los de su estrella.

-Los echabamos tanto de menos. Creíamos que nos habían olvidado-Dijo solloza la fiestera aún con el abrazo a los dos habitantes de Dreamland.

-Eso sería lo último que haríamos Pinkie, ¿no es así, Kirby?

-Poyo-Respondió feliz el joven Guerrero Estelar.

-También los echamos de menos maestro-Dijo Sunset mientras ayudaba al trío a levantarse-Pero… ¿porque están disfrazados?

-Oh, jeje. En Dreamland se adelantó la fecha de Noche de Brujas para que concuerde con la de Floraria. Ya saben, ahora ambos reinos están unidos de forma política.

-Y decidieron hacernos una visita sorpresa, la mejor de las visitas-Dijo alegre Pinkie.

-En realidad, también las extrañamos y gracias a su Majestad Dedede y a Sir Meta Knight nos permitieron volver a la Tierra para festejar esta divertida y escalofriante festividad intergaláctica.

La única reacción del resto del antiguo Equipo Canterlot fue un abrazo a los visitantes de las estrellas. Una vez terminado, Pinkie se llevó a Kirby hacia el parque mientras el resto acompañaba a su ex capitán por la ciudad, la cual a cambiado bastante desde su última visita que avanzó a pasos agigantados gracias a la tecnología.

-Me es casi irreconciliable pasar por estas calles ahora, me recuerda al incidente reciente que tuvimos en Dreamland-Recordó Bandana aquella vez durante la invasión por parte de Haltmann Works Company a Pop Star.

-¿Sir Meta Knight ya se ha recuperado de ese incidente?-Preguntó Fluttershy al recordar esa postal que les llegó hace un par de meses.

-Oh, si. Ya se ha recuperado, además de tener una nueva amiga-Dijo mientras sacaba una fotografía de su gorra de marinero-Su nombre es Susie, hijastra del presidente de aquella empresa que invadió Dreamland.

La fotografía mostraba a Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana y Dedede, al igual que varios habitantes de Pop Star entre ellos a la ya mencionada Susie, la cual no se mostraba tan alegre sino molesta, algo que notaron las chicas.

-Eh, si. A Susie no le gusta la convivencia hacia aquellos que ella llama "Nativos". Y a pesar de algunos incidentes provocados por ella en el pueblo, Sir Meta Knight es el único en calmarla, aunque es más controlarla para que no se salga con la suya-Relato el Waddle Dee mientras guardaba la foto-Pero a pesar de todo eso es una chica muy simpática y amable, en muy pocos casos eso sí.

-Si yo me cruzara con una tipa como ella, la pondría en su lugar con una buena cachetada-Dijo Rainbow.

-No sería muy buena idea-Le corrigió Bandana-Sir Sword lo intento una vez de forma similar y aún no acepta que una chica lo venció.

-¿Acaso lo viste?

-Lo único que supe sobre el incidente fue un agujero con su forma en uno de los pasillos del castillo la semana pasada, pobre Sir Sword-Dijo mientras posicionó su gorra en forma de respeto.

-Esperemos que nunca conozcamos a una chica así-Se dijo Applejack mientras el grupo llegaba a Sugar Cube Corner.

.

.

.

-Niñas, ¿adivinen quién volvió?-Dijo Pinkie a las Crusaders, las cuales fueron interrumpidas al grabar un vídeo, y teniendo a Kirby en una de sus manos.

-No vamos a caer en eso de nuevo Pinkie-Dijo Applebloom al notar la figura esférica con la manta gris-Ya sabemos que es una pelota que tienes allí.

-Si, puede que nos hayas engañado las otras quince veces, pero no seremos tan tontas una vez más-Contestó Scootaloo.

-Fue divertido las primeras veces, pero siempre hay un momento para detenerse Pinkie-Término Sweetie Belle.

-Poyo-Proclamó Kirby feliz y llamando la atención de las tres chicas.

-Espera un momento, ese "Poyo" es imposible de igualar de esa forma-Se dijo la joven vaquera.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que él es el verdadero Kirby-Termino de decir la futura modista.

Pinkie tan solo les contesto con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la manta sobre el joven Guerrero Estelar, el cual saltó de su mano y llegó frente al trío de niñas, las cuales no aguantaron sus lágrimas de emoción y abrazaron a la pequeña bola rosa. Una vez más calmadas, Pinkie les explico el motivo de la visita de Kirby y que las tres amigas se emocionaron al saber que su joven amigo estaría para la noche de Halloween, al igual que el año pasado y que tenían que prepararle un nuevo disfraz para mañana en la noche.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de allí, una nave espacial personal aterrizó y llamó la atención del grupo, los cuales les iban a dar la bienvenida al nuevo visitante de la Tierra. Cuando la cúpula del piloto se abrió, reveló a una joven chica de cabello rosa liso, ojos grandes azules por completo y la ausencia de boca y brazos con un par de manos flotantes, la cual parecía hablar con un dispositivo que tenía en su casco blanco.

-¿Donde te encuentras? Me habías dicho que me recibirias para hacer el cambio rápido antes de que ese molesto intentará interrumpirnos-Dijo la chica de forma irritada mientras esperaba la respuesta-¿Como que te encuentras en otro continente?... No, tu tienes que venir aquí. No pienso ir a otro lugar lleno de nativos sin cerebro.

-¡Susie!-Dijo Kirby alegre mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia su nueva amiga de Dreamland.

-No me importa que tengas a esas tres chicas vigilandote, ven aquí ya-Volvió a gritar hasta que fijó su vista en el Guerrero Estelar-Luego te llamo… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Kirby? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en esa estúpida festividad de terror nativa?

-Hola-Saludo Pinkie, apareciendo de la nada cerca de su nave y haciendo que la joven científica cayera por el susto-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Estúpida e indeseable nativa! ¿Como se te ocurre hacer una cosa como esa?-Expresó enojada Susie mientras se levantó y limpió su traje.

-Solo quería darte la bienvenida a nuestro planeta.

-Extraño que no me hayas considerado alguna especie de deidad por aparecer del cielo-Se dijo mientras contemplaba las estructuras a lo lejos-Son más avanzados de los que creía, pero no lo suficiente.

-Y, ¿de donde conoces a Kirby?-Preguntó Applebloom.

-Soy una de sus amigas, y su irritante hermano es un irritante Guardián, aunque es más como un niñero que otra cosa-Respondió con odio antes de tomar a Kirby y subirlo a su nave-Y si me permiten, odiosas nativas, me llevaré a Kirby devuelta a Dreamland.

-Espera, Kirby vino a la Tierra de visita al igual que Bandana-Interrumpió Pinkie mientras lo sujetaba.

-Claro, y yo soy una Fontanera con bigote que salva a un príncipe de las garras de un lagarto dragón tortuga gigante-Le replicó con sarcasmo y le quito a Kirby de las manos.

-Nah ah, Kirby vino para celebrar Halloween con sus amigas y tu no tienes el derecho de llevártelo-Le volvió a replicar Pinkie y tiraba a Kirby hacia ella.

-Por su puesto que no, él volverá a Dreamland antes de que Meta Knight crea que yo fui que se lo llevó fuera de esta tonta estrella-Volvio a reclamar Susie mientras tiro devuelta a Kirby hacia ella.

Ambas chicas daban sus pretextos para que Kirby se quedará con una de las dos, mientras la Crusaders solo observaban de forma divertida, en el caso de Scootaloo, y preocupadas, en el caso de Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, las cuales llamaron a sus hermanas para ayudarlas ante esta situación.

.

.

.

-...Al final Aylien dibujó un cohete para que Kirby se transformará y pudiera detener a Dark Crafter de sus actos oscuros-Termino de relatar Bandana la historia vivida con su amigo y la joven Hada Pincel para detener a su maestra Clawcia, y terminando de beber su batido de frutas-¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿Alguna aventura durante este tiempo?

-Muchas Bandana, pero la más importante fue la que ocurrió en el Campamento Everfree. Todo comenzó…-Intento relatar Rainbow hasta que los teléfonos de Applejack y Rarity empezaron a sonar.

Ambas terminaron su llamada con preocupación al saber que Kirby podría correr peligro. Una vez decidido, el ex Equipo Canterlot salió de la tiendo en dirección al parque para encontrarse con la discusión entre ambas chicas de cabello rosa las cuales aún intentaban conservar a Kirby.

-!Él se va!

-¡Él se queda!

-¡Se va!

-¡Se queda!

-¡SE VA!

-¡SE QUEDA!

-¿Susie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Bandana al reconocer a la chica.

-Ah, el capitán de los Waddle Dees-Dijo ya reconociendo la voz y figura, soltando a Kirby en el proceso y haciendo que Pinkie cayera de espaldas con su amigo-¿Qué demonios haces en un planeta tan primitivo como este?

-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte a tí, omitiendo lo de primitivo por supuesto-Dijo Bandana curioso-No se supone que estabas castigada por Sir Meta Knight luego de usar uno de tus inventos con Tabuu.

-Meta Knight me levanto el castigo y me dio un par de días libres para atender unos asuntos de negocios en este planeta-Dijo apresurada y nerviosa antes de mirar fijamente al Waddle Dee-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Kirby y yo decidimos hacer una visita a la Tierra para celebrar Halloween y pasar un tiempo con nuestros viejos amigos.

-¡Ja! Te lo dije-Exclamó Pinkie en victoria mientras Kirby estaba sobre su cabeza.

-En cualquier caso, tengo que esperar a que esa estúpida de… espera, esa es. ¡Maldita mentirosa, si estabas en este continente!-Grito con enojo la joven científica y apuntaba a Sunset con una de sus manos y sonar melodramática-¿Creí que éramos grandes amigas y así es como me traicionas, mintiendome?

-Creo que te refieres a mi prima, ella está está en París, Francia para colaborar con las Guerreras Estelares de este planeta luego de unos incidentes ocurridos en esa ciudad-Informó la pelifuego de forma seria-Y con esa actuación ni siquiera puedes superar a Rarity, sobre todo que ella es la reina del drama.

-Eso no es cierto, aunque puede que exagere un poco pero solo en algunas ocasiones.

-Espera, ¿Rarity Belle? ¿La futura promesa en el concepto de la moda universal?-Preguntó Susie mientras se acercaba a la joven con sus ojos brillantes-A pesar de que eres una nativa de este primitivo planeta, tengo que decirte que tus diseños son tan hermosos. Tengo todos y cada uno de tus vestidos.

-Es… alargador de tu parte querida-Respondió la modista algo incómoda ante la reacción de Susie-Si gustas, puedo mostrarte la futura línea de fin de año.

-Me encantaría, pero debo ir a por esa tonta de Shimmer para obtener el paquete que compre-Respondio mientras iba a su nave-En realidad fue un gusto conocer a alguien con talento en este planeta tan primitivo y si quieres expandir tus negocios fuera de este sector del universo, llámame.

Susie tan solo le arrojó una tarjeta con su nombre y un par de números de teléfonos, siendo el más predominante el de "Susie Works Company" en la parte superior. La chica subió a la nave y despegaba para marcharse a Europa, o eso se creyó hasta que la nave empezó a temblar en medio del aire y le saliera un humo negro en los motores, hasta caer unos metros cerca del lugar. Todos fueron a verificar el estado de Susie, la cual ya había salido de su vehículo y verificando el problema que tenía este.

-Aqui esta el problema, materiales orgánicos en el motor. Maldito planeta primitivo-Se quejó en susurro mientras bajaba el capot de su nave y siendo Pinkie la que estaba sobre este-¡Ah, maldita nativa, deja de darme esos sustos!

-Lo siento, pero es bueno saber que te quedarás para celebrar Halloween con nosotras.

-¡Ja! Eso crees tu, solo tengo que hacer una llamada a algún taxi para que me saque de aquí-Dijo Susie mientras sacaba su teléfono, marcando el número y solicitar el vehículo.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales se escucharon varias groserías en diferentes idiomas por parte de la joven, terminó su llamada y se dirigió al grupo.

-Por circunstancias económicas, me he tenido que conformar en reparar mi nave en vez de solicitar un vehículo de transporte hacia Europa. Así que, necesitaré las piezas necesarias para reparar mi nave. En ese caso, ¿habrá algún lugar de reparación de naves interestelares por la zona?

-Mi hermano trabaja medio tiempo en una-Contesto Applejack-Estoy segura que podrá repararla y podré convencerlo que sea a un precio accesible para tí.

-De acuerdo, tan solo llama a tu hermano para que recoja mi nave y la repare. La necesita para mañana a primera hora.

-No es necesario llamarlo, está a una cuadra a la salida del parque-Rectifico la vaquera mientras iba a la nave-Además, yo puedo llevarla hasta allá.

En un momento dado, Applejack empezó a levantar el vehículo, pero se detuvo antes de sacarla del suelo cuando recordó que su amigo Kirby se encontraba en el planeta y, de su sombrero, sacó una cinta azul con una estrella amarilla en el centro y la puso en su frente con fuerza. Entonces, con un solo brazo levantó como si nada la nave y todas fueron hacia el taller de mecánica de Big Mac, el mayor de los Apple.

Una vez que Susie pago por anticipado, y un poco más para que se apresuren en el trabajo, Pinkie había propuesto que fueran a una pijamada a su casa y que la joven científica se había negado por completo.

-¿Por qué no irás? Será entretenido y podremos conocernos mejor-Intento convencer Pinkie, algo que no parecía resultar.

-Por favor, crees que estaría en la compañía de nativos indeseables. Yo iré a un hotel de lujo, así que si me disculpan me…-Se interrumpió ella misma al revisar sus fondos económicos, alias billetera-Pensándolo bien, creo que pasar una noche como invitada no estaría nada mal. Jejeje.

Su risa nerviosa demostraba su verdad ante la falta de dinero por el alojamiento que necesitaba, algo que a Pinkie no le importo y la invitó a quedarse en su casa de forma gratuita, haciendo que Susie tuviera que tragarse su ego y agradecer por tal acto de generosidad. Ya en la casa de la anfitriona de la pijamada los invitados pudieron contemplar como el lugar ya estaba preparado para la fiesta de esta noche, entre ellos habían juegos de mesa, películas de terror y comida, la cual se acabó de inmediato cuando Kirby la vio tan sólo abrir la puerta de la casa.

-Por suerte no olvide tu poder de absorber Kirby, por eso compre dulces como para sobrevivir un año a cualquier apocalipsis-Dijo Pinkie mientras abría las puertas de la alacena, la cual poseía una enorme cantidad de caramelos, y cerrarlos inmediatamente al ver la cara de emoción del pequeño-Pero estos dulces son de mañana para la fiesta de Halloween.

-Interesante reacción que has tenido, me esperaba una emoción diferente. Como ira, enojo, frustración al ver como Kirby deshizo gran parte de tus preparativos para esta pijamada-Analizó Susie la situación actual, la cual llamó la atención de todas.

-Pero como te puedes enojar con una cosita tan linda y tierna como lo es Kirby-Respondió Pinkie mientras levantaba al pequeño hasta su rostro y lo acariciaba con su nariz-¿No es así?

-Poyo-Río Kirby.

-Ya lo comprendo, la ternura es tan fuerte que opaca por completo toda la destruir y caos que puede provocar la bola rosa. Interesante en verdad.

-Que tal si dejamos esta discusión de analizar las cosas y comencemos con la pijamada-Interrumpió Sunset para calmar la tensión que ya se estaba originando.

-Oh sí, empecemos esta fiesta.

-No cuenten conmigo, solo necesito saber dónde está mi habitación.

-Todas dormiremos en mi cuarto.

-¿Que? ¿Yo no pienso compartir la habitación con estas indeseables nativas? Y si, las estoy ofendiendo.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!-Gritó enojada Rainbow-Por qué te mandaré de una patada hasta la luna

-Ya somos dos-Continuó Applejack.

Tanto ambas amigas como Susie estaban por iniciar un combate, hasta que Pinkie salto al medio de ambos bandos y recordó que había un casa de huéspedes en el ático. A la joven científica no le quedó de otra y aceptó con la excusa de "Peor es nada" y siguió a la fiestera hasta el piso superior de la casa.

-Actualmente estoy usando esto como bodega para mis artículos de fiestas-Dijo mientras abría la puerta-Espero que no te moleste.

-Mmh… es raro, me esperaba algo más desordenado y caótico debido a tu personalidad explosiva-Dijo al contemplar la habitación-Pero esta muy bien ordenada, incluso en orden alfabético.

-Gracias.

-En fin, no quiero que me molesten, You Filthy Natives-Dijo antes de cerrar con un portazo.

-Y tienen que vivir con ella todos los días-Comentó Rainbow y apuntando a la puerta

-Por desgracia sí. Que tal si comenzamos con la pijamada, ¿les parece?

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Todas se habían levantado con una fuerte resaca luego de la pijamada de anoche, en donde solo recordaban ver películas de terror y contar las anécdotas que habían pasado recientemente en la Tierra y en Dreamland. Cuando Sunset se dirigió a abrir las cortinas de la habitación y que el sol entrará, recibiendo las quejas de gran parte de sus amigas, se encontró a Bandana en el patio trasero de la casa mientras construía algo. Una vez que estaba arreglada fue a ver a su antiguo superior.

-Oh, esto. Es la "Maldición del Everfree" de este año, pero creo que es muy tarde para esto.

-No te preocupes, las chicas y yo ya tenemos una prueba de valentía lista desde hace días. Pero sería un gran honor que usted organice la fiesta de esta noche-Dijo Sunset inclinada en forma de respeto.

-Será todo un honor aceptar esta responsabilidad-Respondió el Waddle con la misma postura de respeto antes de que ambos rieran al recordar el pasado como discípula y maestro-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kirby? No estaba cuando desperté.

-¿Viste en la cocina?

-Fue el primer lugar que revise-Respondió antes de que un grito los alertara a ambos-¡Es Susie, vamos!

.

.

.

 **Momentos antes…**

-Oh Metty, eres tan lindo sin tu máscara y capa que te hace tan intimidantes, incluso eres muy apapacho-Dijo en sueños la joven Susie mientras apretaba una esfera.

-Poyo Poyo-Dijo Kirby mientras era apretado por la científica.

Cuando se percató de lo sucedido empezó a despertar y fijarse como tenía al Guerrero Estelar entre sus manos, solo para dar un gran grito por la sorpresa del pequeño. Lo lanzó hacia una de las murallas, haciendo que las cosas de las fiestas le cayeran encima, mientras lentamente se repone del susto.

-¡Maldito seas Kirby!-Gritó con ira mientras tapaba su cuerpo con las sábanas de la cama-Se que eres un niño, pero juntarte con Bun y sus amigos es muy mala influencia para ti.

-¿Poyo?

-Necesitas aprender más palabras.

-¿Susie estas bien?

-La nativa-Susurro antes de gritar-Si, lo estoy. Solo que Kirby se metió en mi habitación y me asusto.

Susie tan solo tomó al pequeño y lo arrojó de una patada fuera del cuarto, al igual que exigir el desayuno listo en unos minutos. Sunset le iba a reclamar por la demanda de la joven, pero Bandana la pudo convencer de no intentar enfrentarse a ella. Una vez pasado el desayuno, el cual fue el más incómodo y molesto que el ex Equipo Canterlot haya tenido, todas fueron a la escuela para organizar la segunda fiesta de Halloween en Canterlot High, a excepción de Pinkie y Kirby los cuales iban a preparar a los más pequeños para su cacería de dulces que se llevará a cabo en unas horas.

-Se los digo en serio. Kirby vino a celebrar con nosotros-Replicó una vez más Applebloom a sus amigos sobre la llegada del Guerrero Estelar.

-De seguro caíste una vez más en sus bromas, es imposible que la tierna bola rosa haya llegado a nuestro planeta.

-Aquellas veces eran por el día de los inocentes que Pinkie siempre se toma en serio desde que la conocemos, pero esta vez es en verdad-Dijo Scootaloo intentado volver a convencer a sus amigos.

Todos estaban con las mismas dudas de siempre ya que era imposible que su amigo Kirby volvería a la Tierra para celebrar Halloween, no fue está que un sombrero rojo con una estrella dorada apareció en el centro del grupo de niños, los cuales se les formó una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al reconocer el icónico sombrero de su amiga fiestera.

-¡Big Carnnival Pinkie!-Gritaron todos mientras el sombrero empezaba a moverse bruscamente hasta que la mencionada chica apareciera debajo del sombrero.

-Esa soy yo-Proclamo ya fuera de su sombrero con un traje de maestro de ceremonias clásico de circo, mientras cañones de serpentinas salían detrás de ellas y estallaban con gran fuerza-¡Están listo para la mejor noches de sus vidas! ¡Y esta vez con un invitado especial!

Rebuscó en su sombrero en donde sacó a Kirby y dejando sorprendido a todos los niños presentes, a excepción de las Crusaders que solo dijeron 'Se los dije' como muestra que no mentían. Luego de una ola de abrazos y besos de cariño hacia el joven Guerrero todos fueron hacia la Boutique Carrusel de Rarity para que los niños pudieran usar sus trajes de este año. Una vez que los pequeños monstruos e incluido Kirby, el cual era una calabaza, se dispusieron a abandonar la tienda de ropa y comenzar con su cacería de dulces.

-¡Vamos a tener muchos dulces!

-¡En especial ahora que Kirby está de regreso!

-¡Mientras no devore los caramelos antes de que termine nuestra búsqueda!

Todos rieron hasta ser sorprendidos por otros grupos de niños y no poder creer el disfraz popular de este año.

.

.

.

-¿Veinte pedidos de Kirby?-Se sorprendió Bandana, el cual tenía una caja con decoraciones sobre su cabeza-Debió costarte mucho trabajo Rarity.

-Y que lo digas querido, fue la semana con más trabajos que haya tenido para mi Boutique-Respondió la modista que deba unos retoques a los monstruos de la pared.

-Menos mal que tienes amigas como nosotras que nos ayudamos en todo lo necesario-Interrumpió Rainbow, la cual volaba por el gimnasio con cadenas de calabazas y murciélagos de papel por todos lados.

Fue entonces que Rainbow fue interrumpida en su vuelo, chocando fuertemente, cuando la puerta doble del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y revelando a una Susie con una expresión de gran ira. Esta se dirigió directamente hacia Applejack, hizo un salto para que sus manos flotantes tomarán el cuello de la playera de la vaquera y que está se arrodillara frente a la científica debió a la gravedad al caer.

-Quiero que llames a tu estúpido hermano y le digas que se apresure en la restauración de mi nave. ¡Y QUE SEA RÁPIDO CAMPESINA!-Amenazó agresiva Susie.

Su única respuesta fue una bofetada por parte de Applejack, pero no precisamente hacia la joven. Antes de recibir el golpe, Bandana se puso entre ambas y recibió la cachetada, la cual quedó marcada en su cara, y haciendo que la joven Apple se disculpara repetidas veces por su acto de falta de respeto a su maestro.

-Con quién deberías disculparte es con la joven Susie, no conmigo Applejack-Respondió Bandana mientras sobaba su mejilla-"No me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. Aún sigue doliendo"

-Exacto nativa.

-Quien debería disculparse eres tú enana con Applejack y Big Mac-Reclamo Rainbow volando sobre ambos-Y tu Bandana, ¿por qué proteges a esta desgraciada?

-Primero, cuida tu lenguaje Rainbow Dash. Y en segunda, la señorita Susie está bajo protección de Sir Meta Knight y,como uno de sus discípulos, mi obligación también es protegerla de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño. Incluso si se trata de ustedes, lo lamento.

-Ya escucharon estúpidas nativas. Ahora, campesina, haz lo que te dije.

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo me retiro-Dijo Applejack aguantando su ira hacia Susie-Las veré en la fiesta.

-Yo igual me voy, lo siento-Siguió Rainbow.

El resto de las chicas también se retiraron de mala gana, dejando al par solos en el gimnasio mientras Susie aguantaba su risa por lo que sucedió, solo que Bandana no aprobaba su comportamiento.

-Debes de este muy avergonzada por lo que haz hecho.

-Todo lo contrario, fue muy divertido.

-Mira, toma la Warp Star, reúnete con Sunset y vuelve a Dreamland con lo que sea que le hayas pedido y/o comprado a tu amiga, por favor-Pidió el Waddle Dee mientras sacaba la estrella de su sombrero de marinero.

-Imposible. El paquete es muy grande e importante para llevar en algo como ese dispositivo de vuelo, además de que la forma de aterrizar es, literalmente, estrellarse contra el suelo, y el paquete es muy frágil.

-De acuerdo. Déjame terminar aquí e iré al taller para reparar tu nave, de acuerdo.

-Espero que te apresures, por tu propio bien-Respondió antes de dar un portazo con fuerza a las puertas.

-Aun no entiendo por qué está bajo su protección Sir Meta Knight-Se dijo antes de iniciar nuevamente con los preparativos para la fiesta.

 **Más tarde, ese día…**

Ya llegada la noche, las chicas habían vuelto al gimnasio unos minutos antes de que la fiesta de Halloween diera comienzo, sorprendiéndose al notar que todo estaba listo excepto que no veían a Bandana por ningún lado, hasta que esté apareció detrás de ellas y dándoles un gran susto.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-Se disculpó el Waddle Dee, aún con la gorra de marinero puesta, por su acto.

-En realidad, nosotras queremos disculparnos maestro-Dijo Sunset, la cual era una Frankenstein, mientras se levantaba.

-No queríamos comportarnos así, pero esa Susie era una gran molestia-Dijo Rainbow, la cual era una momia, aguantando su enojo.

-También supe lo ocurrido con mi hermano y él lamenta mucho que tuvieras que hacer su trabajo-Dijo Applejack, la cual era una Zombie.

-No se preocupen por eso. Susie es una chica muy difícil de simpatizar, y la única vez que la vi feliz, fue cuando uno de sus inventos le hacía la vida imposible a los Pupupuvilenses.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta ella?-Dijo Fluttershy, la cual era una bruja del bosque.

-Repare su nave y de seguro ya debe de estar devuelta a Dreamland con lo que sea que Sunset le tenga que dar. Pero es bueno que se hayan comportado de buena manera y no se hayan guiado por sus emociones a una forma conflictiva, estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicas.

Todos se dieron un gran abrazo antes de dar los últimos detalles en la fiesta. Cuando la hora de la fiesta llegó, gran parte de los estudiantes que aún cursaban su último año en la escuela llegaron para disfrutar de la fiesta, sorprendiéndose con la presencia de Bandana en el lugar, el cual no pudieron reconocer enseguida al confundirlo con su primo Sailor Dee.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que no obtubieramos casi nada-Se quejo Applebloom, la cual se disfrazó de Super Mario, cuando todos vaciaron sus calabazas con dulces.

-Ni siquiera con Kirby obtuvimos una ganancia como el año pasado-Dijo apenada Sweetie Belle, la cual era Link, al contemplar los pocos dulces de todo su grupo-Creo que solo iba a funcionar una sola vez.

-Aunque hay una forma de conseguir más dulces-Dijo Scootaloo, quien era Samus, mientras mostraba una sonrisa maléfica-Rainbow me contó que harán una desafío del miedo igual que el año pasado, "La Maldición de Everfree", al final del trayecto a una gran calabaza llena de dulces. Podríamos ir antes de que activen las trampas y sacar los dulces.

-¿Estás segura? El Everfree es aún más tenebroso de noche, en especial en Halloween-Dijo temerosa Swetie Belle.

-Es arriesgado, pero con Kirby no tenemos que temerle a nada ni nadie si el nos cuida-Respondió Applebloom teniendo al pequeño en sus brazos.

Ya decididas, fueron por sus bicicletas y fueron lo más rápido posible hacia las afueras para encontrar la entrada del tour. Una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con la escenografía que el antiguo Equipo Canterlot habían preparado para esta prueba de valentía, entre ellos se encontraba un canasto con linternas las cuales estaban a baja potencia cuando las tres niñas las habían probado.

-Tal parece que se apagaran a mitad del trayecto-Dedujo Sweetie Belle-¿Listas?

Sus dos amigas asintieron con miedo, excepto por Kirby que respondió con una gran sonrisa. Sin perder más tiempo se adentraron al tenebroso bosque hasta intentar llegar lo más lejos posible, aunque su caminata era lenta por el miedo que les infundía el lugar. Fue entonces que las linternas empezaban a apagarse lentamente, a pesar de los intentos de golpearlas para que durarán un poco más, hasta que Kirby se tragó las tres de golpe. Esto molestó a las chicas que se vieron obligadas a seguir a oscuras el resto del trayecto con las linternas de sus teléfonos solo que no fueron necesarias.

El Guerrero Estelar empezó a iluminar su cuerpo con un fuerte destello dorado, el cual viajó hacia su brazo derecho y lanzar un pequeño destello al cielo, el cual explotó en una poderosa explosión de luz que cegó por unos momentos a las Crusaders. Lentamente las niñas empezaron a recuperar su visión y darse cuenta que toda la ruta hasta el final era iluminado por completo. Ellas solo lo tomaron como una de las tantas habilidades que Kirby tenían, lo cual agradecieron con un abrazo, y fueron corriendo hasta el final al saber que no habría ningún peligro en el ya no tenebroso bosque.

Una vez alcanzada la salida, pudieron ver la enorme calabaza hasta el tope de dulces, lo cual hizo brillar los ojos de los cuatro y la boca de Kirby, algo que notaron las Crusaders.

-¡No!-Gritó Scootaloo al poner su calabaza vacía sobre Kirby e impedir que absorbiera los caramelos-Tenemos que llevárnoslo antes de que alguien llegue.

Sus amigas asintieron y entre los cuatro empezaron a cargar su gran botín, el problema es que era demasiado pesado para las pequeñas. Resignadas, tuvieron que alivianar la carga comiendo los dulces hasta llegar a un peso adecuado para poder llevarlos fuera del bosque.

-¿Que extraña casa, no lo creen?-Dijo Applebloom al notar la estructura antigua y destrozada que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

-Si, según recuerdo Rainbow descubrió allí su Super Habilidad, Ultra Sword, y destruyó la mansión por accidente.

-Chicas, miren. Una estrella fugaz-Llamó la atención Sweetie Belle al notar la entidad Estelar del cielo.

Cada una aprovechó el momento para pedir un deseo, aunque el momento fue interrumpido cuando dicho asteroide se estrelló en la antigua mansión. Lentamente la estructura se incendiaba, algo que asustó a las chicas al creer que el fuego se extendería, y por instinto las tres empezaron a llamar a emergencias sin éxito alguno por la falta de señal hasta recordar que estaba Kirby.

Scootaloo, con un botella vacía, fue hacia algún arroyo que hubiera por el lugar, encontrando uno a unos metros de allí y regresando para lanzar la botella hacia Kirby, el cual absorbió para obtener su habilidad Water Kirby. Rápidamente el Guerrero Estelar lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua con su corona hacia la mansión y apagando sus llamas para evitar un posible desastre forestal. Fue entonces que Susie aterrizó cerca del grupo con un paracaídas puesto y llamando la atención de estas.

-Eres la chica que llegó ayer.

-Bueno deducción, Sherlock-Dijo con sarcasmo la científica mientras miraba a varios lados-¿Alguna de ustedes nativas vio mi nave espacial? Debió haberse estrellado cerca de aquí.

-Si, en aquella humeante mansión-Apuntó Sweetie Belle.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser!-Gritó asustada Susie-Necesito que se comuniquen con Bandana de inmediato.

-Imposible, nuestros celulares no tienen señal aquí-Contestó Applebloom.

-Oh no-Se dijo mientras la mansión empezaba a temblar-Esto es malo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El demonio ha poseído la estructura antigua-Respondió mientras veían la transformación de la mansión.

Lentamente se empezaba a reconstruir la edificación, usando las partes de la nave espacial en su interior para las partes faltantes, un par de árboles secos que tenía a los lados se unieron para formar unos grandes brazos con afiladas garras, al igual que empezaba a notarse las principales facciones de un demonio, como ojos rojos en las ventanas y una afilada mandíbula en las puertas de la mansión solo para dar un fuerte rugido.

-Había olvidado lo tenebroso que eran los demonios-Dijo con miedo Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, al menos no se va a mover de allí-Dijo Scootaloo igual de asustada que el resto.

Pero eso sólo conllevó a que la mansión empezará a levantarse de la tierra con la fuerza de sus brazos, y llevando a que el resto de las chicas le dieran una mirada fulminante a la joven deportista. Kirby solo hizo lo que alguien como él debía hacer, enfrentarse a la criatura, usando su Habilidad Water empezó a lanzar un poderoso chorro de agua el cual era contrarrestado por las llamas que salían de la boca del demonio, que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para dañar al Guerrero Estelar y mandarlo a volar hacia el interior del bosque.

-¡KIRBY!-Gritaron con temor las chicas al ver fuera de combate a su pequeño amigo.

Lentamente la casa demoníaca se acercaba a ellas con tal de hacerles un mortal daño y haciendo que las más jóvenes se ocultaran detrás de Susie, la cual tenía un miedo sin igual que nunca había experimentado. Fue entonces que recordó que tenía un aparato de teletransportación guardado en su ropa el cual, con un rápido cálculo, la podría sacar de allí, pero al intentar sacarlo detrás de ella se encontraban las tres niñas lloran y suplicando ayuda que nunca vendría.

Susie sabría que si las dejaba a su suerte, no tan solo enfrentaría la ira de Meta Knight ante su irresponsabilidad sino también de las hermanas mayores del grupo de Bandana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó el dispositivo y se los dio a las pequeñas, las cuales se sorprendieron con el aparato arrojado por Susie, la cual daba las coordenadas al dispositivo de teletransportación para llevarlas a la salida del bosque, desapareciendo en un resplandor de luz y dejando a la científica sola con el demonio, el cual solo gruño con fuerza frente ella.

-Veamos de que estas hecho demonio-Dijo amenazante y que a la vez sacaba un par de Blasters con los que se defendió de la criatura.

Susie empezó a disparar sus armas, retrocediendo en el proceso, para intentar hacer retroceder al demonio y lo solo lograba enfadarlo cada vez más y más. La joven intentó recargar una vez más sus Blasters pero percatandose que se quedó sin municiones. Con su nula esperanza de que alguien viniera a salvarla, tan solo cerró sus ojos para que la bestia la devorara.

O eso creyó hasta que Kirby se abalanzó sobre ella y esquivando el ataque de la criatura, la cual tan solo grito de ira ante lo ocurrido y siendo callado de inmediato cuando una esfera de energía oscura destruyó la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Hey, estúpido demonio-Llamo Midnight la atención de la mansión-Veamos que ente oscuro es más poderoso.

.

.

.

-Así que Midnight está en el campamento Everfree-Dijo Bandana al terminar de escuchar el porqué de la ausencia de la demonio por parte de Twilight-Es bueno saber que ella se pudiera reformar como una demonio de buen corazón.

-Si, ha cambiado bastante durante este tiempo-Dijo Twilight mientras bebía un poco de sidra-Y también le sirvió mucho ese viaje que hizo por el mundo a comienzos de año, y ahora la veo más como una hermana que como un demonio.

Fue entonces que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe, llamando la atención de todos en la fiesta y deteniendo la música cuando se percataron que fueron las Crusaders las responsables de la interrupción y de cómo estas estaban llorando.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Dijo preocupada Fluttershy al ver el estado de las tres.

-¿Que les sucedió?-Dijo Pinkie igual de preocupadas cuando estás abrazaron a sus homólogas mayores.

-Un demonio en el Everfree… Kirby no pudo con él… Y Susie está en peligro-Dijeron las tres entre llantos y sorprendiendo al Equipo.

Sin dudar ante las palabras de las pequeñas, el grupo de ex Agentes Estelares se prepararon ante una posible nueva amenaza a su ciudad y, una vez que sus amigos de la escuela cuidarán de las Crusaders, partieron a gran velocidad hacia el bosque Everfree para detener al demonio.

Al llegar a la entrada del evento que tenían preparado, se dieron cuenta del camino iluminado que ocupaba todo el trayecto. Una vez dentro del bosque, se encontraron a Leaf Kirby y Midnight Sparkle los cuales se enfrentaban a una enorme mansión con brazos de árboles. Bandana intentó localizar a Susie con la mirada, la cual se encontraba alejada del lugar y parecía construir algún aparato con diferentes objetos.

Cada una de las chicas del ex Equipo Canterlot prepararon sus viejas habilidades, Sunset con Fire, Twilight con Beam, Fluttershy con Leaf, Rarity con Mirror, Pinkie con Circus, Applejack con Hammer y por último Rainbow con Sword.

-¡EQUIPO CANTERLOT, AL ATAQUE!-Gritó Sunset mientras sus amigas ya estaban lista para su ataque y expulsar una poderosa llamarada de fuego contra la estructura demoníaca.

La bestia también expulsó su ataque de fuego para contener el ataque enemigo, algo que Applejack y Rainbow aprovecharon para atacar de forma directa, logrando destruir el techado por completo. El demonio Intentó sujetar con sus brazos a ambas chicas que salieron disparadas al hacer el golpe debido al efecto rebote logrado, pero sus árboles fueron sujetados por las raíces que Fluttershy convocó y pudiendo arrancarlas con gran fuerza para lanzarlas lejos de la mansión.

La criatura quedó inmóvil ante la ausencia de extremidades y solo quedándose con una opción. Lentamente la parte inferior de la casa se abría como una gran mandíbula sin inicio ni fin mientras se veía en su interior el fuego con el que iba a quemar todo a su alrededor, incluido el bosque Everfree. Pero antes de poder lograrlo, Rarity convocó un domo de múltiples espejos sobre el demonio, el cual los atacó con gran fuerza solo para recibir su propio ataque cuando viajaron por los portales de la modista.

Cuando acabó su ataque, los espejos desaparecieron y mostraron a la bestia completamente calcinada y sin fuerzas ni para rugir. En ese momento, Twilight empezó a formar una enorme esfera de energía con su varita hasta acumular la necesaria para lanzarla hacia Pinkie, la cual recibió el ataque de su amiga dentro de su cañón de fiestas solo para disparar esa energía hacia la mansión y destruyendo por completo en una explosión con la cual empezó a llover caramelos.

-¡Yuhu! ¡Lluvia de Dulces!-Grito Pinkie de alegría mientras atrapaba los caramelos con su boca y sombrero.

-Comparado con Zero, esta cosa fue muy fácil vencerlo-Presumió Rainbow quien sostenía su espada en su hombro.

-Han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que las vi en batalla-Dijo en forma de respeto el Waddle Dee mientras se inclinaba en la misma forma.

-Gracias a usted por entrenarnos Maestro-Contestaron las chicas con la misma pose de respeto que el Waddle Dee.

-Uff, que bueno que esto acabo-Dijo ya calmada Susie mientras terminaba de construir su aparato-Tal parece que llamar la Invader Armor solo iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

-La pulverizaron tan bien que ni su factor regenerativo funcionara-Dijo Midnight deshaciéndose de su cuerpo maniquí, el cual era un esqueleto de decoración, para flotar cerca de su hermanastra.

-¡Factor regenerativo!-Dijeron todas sorprendidas al saber la habilidad del demonio.

-Por favor, esa cosa no se puede volver a levantar luego de la paliza que le dimos-Dijo Rainbow intentando convencer que el demonio no regresará, solo para notar un pequeño temblor por la zona-¿Se está regenerando, no es así?

Sus amigas solo asintieron mientras la espadachín volteaba lentamente para ver cómo una especie de roca de corazón rojo flotaba y parecía uno real cuando se escuchó el sonido de bombeo sanguíneo dentro de este a gran velocidad, al igual que empezaba a regenerarse a esa misma rapidez hasta que finalmente el demonio volvía a la vida una vez más, dando un poderoso gruñido para demostrar que aún no se rendiría.

-Maldito seas-Maldijo Susie mientras iba a su extraño aparato-Vamos funciona, pedazo de porquería. Necesitamos esa Invader Armor ahora.

El equipo estaba listo para activar sus Super Habilidades pero un portal provocado por el aparato de Susie les hizo llamar la atención, e interrumpiendo la acumulación de energía que estaban haciendo, y contemplar como una armadura oscura caía por este. Kirby, al reconocer el objeto, se alegró bastante al saber que su viejo amigo volvería a la vida y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió y comenzó con la activación. Sus amigas pudieron contemplar como la Invader Armor lentamente se transformaba en una versión más robótica y tierna de Kirby.

La Robobot Armor.

El Guerrero Estelar dio un fuerte salto con su armadura para dar un poderoso golpe con los brazos robóticos los cuales destruyeron por completo gran parte de la estructura que, por desgracia, empezó a reconstruirse a gran velocidad pero eso no detendría a Kirby ni tampoco a sus amigas. Sunset se retiró su corona de fuego y la lanzó frente a la armadura, la cual escaneó por completo hasta igualar el elemento y obteniendo un par de cañones lanzallamas a los costados con los cuales empezó a incinerar al demonio.

La estructura empezó desmoronarse por las altas temperaturas aunque eso no lo detendría y con sus brazos de árboles dio un fuerte golpe con sus garras hacia la armadura que le hizo perder la habilidad. Al ver esto, Rainbow lanzó su sombrero verde para que su amigo en la armadura pudiera escanearlo y sufrir una nueva transformación, la cual le dio unas poderosas cuchillas que reemplazaron los brazos del robot.

Kirby ataque cortando los brazos del demonio, lo cual lo dejó nuevamente sin movilidad, y este contraatacó con una poderosa llamarada de fuego aunque la armadura se cubrió con sus hojas afiladas y avanzar hacia la estructura poseída. Una vez que llegó hasta la boca, haciendo que el ataque se detuviera para que la entidad pudiera atacar de una mordida, el Guerrero Estelar hizo un poderoso corte horizontal que partió la mansión a la mitad y el demonio demostró su dolor con un fuerte rugido, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Aprovechando que tenía una segunda boca más grande, devoró a Kirby y su armadura por completo dejando sorprendidos y boquiabiertos a todos los presentes ante lo ocurrido. Varias de las chicas estaban creyendo que Kirby se dejó comer para que pudiera hacerle daño en su interior en su punto débil, pero eso fue contra decido cuando el casco de Kirby fue escupudo por el demonio y sufriendo una nueva transformación.

Gran parte de la estructura de madera se caía para dar paso a una metálica junto con un par de brazos robóticos iguales a la armadura solo que estos podían cambiar a cañones de los elemento del fuego y hielo, como también le salieron unas grandes ruedas en la parte inferior con lo que le permitía moverse con facilidad.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Es un demonio que asimila las cosas que devora y usarlas a su favor-Concluyo Bandana al analizar el cambio brusco que obtuvo la criatura-Y tengo un plan para acabar con el.

En ese mismo instante el Waddle Dee registro su sombrero para sacar una Miracle Fruit en donde dejó confusas a las chicas hasta comprender el plan de su maestro. Ya listas, cada una activo sus Super Habilidades y se lanzaron al ataque contra el demonio.

Sunset lanzó su poderoso Fénix en llamas para contrarrestar al ataque de fuego de la mansión, algo que aprovecharon Applejack y Rainbow para lograr un poderoso golpe con sus gigantesca armas en el tejado, pero los cañones de fuego y hielo se los iba a impedir. Algo que Fluttershy supo darse cuenta a tiempo y convocó un par de troncos que simulaban sus brazos y sujeto los cañones con fuerza para después arrancarlos, los cuales explotaron en sus respectivos elementos, y dejarle la vía libre a sus amigas, que destrozaron el tejado y los pisos superiores de la mansión.

Una vez más, el demonio se quedó inmóvil pero eso no lo detendría y, abriendo toda su parte inferior como antes, saco poderosos cañones en donde se podían ver diferentes elementos con los que atacaría a diestra y siniestra, entre ellos se encontraba el fuego, hielo, electricidad, explosivos, veneno, objetos corto punzantes, entre otros, con tal de acabar con sus enemigas.

-No lo creo cariño-Dijo Rarity con su Super Habilidad, Mega Mirror, mientras convocaba espejos en frente de la boca de los cañones, solo que el demonio no disparo a los cristales reflejantes-Oh, así que aprendiste la lección anterior. No interesa, yo me encargo de que nunca debes confiarte de tus enemigos.

Y, de una sacudida de su varita disparos de energía de gran poder atravesaron los portales espejos para dar un ataque directo al demonio. Una vez que los espejos se destruyeron al no poder aguantar más energía, contemplaron a la mansión carbonizada una vez más algo que Bandana aprovecho para ir hacia ella, haciendo una apertura con su lanza para depositar dentro la Miracle Fruit y dar un salto hacia atrás antes de que él también fuera devorado por la casa.

-Ahora, esperar-Dijo el capitán ya junto a su grupo mientras veían como el demonio se regeneraba a gran velocidad.

Una vez recuperado intento atacar a sus enemigos con sus cañones elementales, pero sintió un gran dolor en su interior al percatarse como perdía rápidamente gran parte de su estructura. De la parte posterior Kirby logró salir, el cual brillaba en un tono multicolor destacando más el amarillo, y empezaba a absorber con gran fuerza al demonio, el cual intentaba huir en vano.

Hypernova Kirby estaba hambriento.

Las chicas pudieron contemplar como su pequeño amigo devoraba a gran velocidad al demonio, el cual como último recurso intento atacar con todo lo que tenía, pero fue en vano al ver como Kirby también absorbía sus ataques. Luego de unos momentos ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de la mansión poseída, solamente Kirby que terminó con su cena y eructando la Miracle Fruit al igual que una mariposa blanca.

Nadie entendió lo que pasó con ese insecto, el cual se quedó unos momentos en el lugar antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche iluminado por las estrellas y la luna llena.

-Que raro. Cuando Sunset me la dio esta era negra con manchas violetas-Se dijo Susie antes de ser interrumpida por la tos forzada de Sunset y sus amigas-Eh… que diga. Vaya diminuta criatura voladora que salió de Kirby. Jeje.

.

.

.

-Sí, Sunset contacto con alguien quien podría llevar el cargamento a salvo con Sir Meta Knight-Dijo Adagio por el comunicador de la antigua base hacia Bandana-Pero, según su informe capitán, el dispositivo de almacenamiento fue corrompido y se fusionó con la nave y la vieja mansión. Lamento mucho las dificultades con las que pasaron.

-No se preocupe General Adagio, es nuestro deber como defensores de la luz-Dijo antes de cortar comunicación-Bueno, su coartada es real. Pueden dejarla ir chicas.

Twilight fue hacia la jaula de la prisión en donde tenían a Susie, la cual tan solo tomó sus pocas cosas, entre ellas un espejo, y empezó a arreglarse mientras iba con Bandana.

-Te lo dije enano, fui convocada para una misión en secreto que Meta Knight me envió. Solo que no esperaba que un acontecimiento como ese ocurriera.

-De igual forma, Susie, deberías de disculparte por lo acontecido ayer por la tarde con las personas que salvaron tu vida.

-Oh si. Demoraron bastante para ser un grupo de élite de los Guerreros Estelares.

-Ya se me acabó la paciencia-Dijo Rainbow irritada-Te voy a patear el trasero.

-Ya somos dos-Interrumpió Applejack.

-Más bien dicho siete-Dijo Sunset mientras tronaba sus nudillos mientras el resto de sus amigas igual de enojadas.

-Bandana, encargate de controlar a tus discípulas.

-Lo siento chicas-Dijo apenado el Waddle Dee con su postura defensiva, hasta que fueron interrumpidos al ver las puertas de la base abrirse de golpe.

-!Esperen!-Gritó Applebloom, siendo Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo las que estaban detrás de ella-Antes de que le pateen el trasero queremos hablar con Susie.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, queremos agradecerte por lo que hiciste en el bosque-Dijo Sweetie con una calabaza de dulces en sus manos.

-Y queremos darte esto como muestra de nuestra gratitud-Concluyó Scootaloo, siendo su amiga quien ofreció el regalo hacia la científica-Sabemos que no es mucho, pero es nuestra forma de decir "Gracias por salvarnos la vida".

-De nada-Dijo sería, tomando el regalo y retirándose de la base-Te estaré esperando afuera para irnos con la Warp Star. !Y que sea rápido!

-Es raro-Dijo Bandana, lo que llamó la atención del grupo-La Susie que conozco jamás hubiera visto la vida de alguien más mucho más importante que la suya misma. Al parecer es un cambio que la hará pensar a partir de ahora.

-¡APROVECHADO!-Se escuchó el grito de la joven científica y una fuerte bofetada por todo el lugar.

-Posiblemente.

 **Fin.**

 **Si, lo sé. A pesar de ser un especial de Halloween llegue tarde a la fecha que me propuso como también a la segunda por si es que no lo sacaba a tiempo, con esto me refiero al Día de los Muertos, pero como pueden ver me retrasé como siempre lo hago.**

 **En fin, si se preguntan por qué ni Twilight ni Pinkie demostraron sus Súper Habilidades, fue porque las tengo reservadas para el capítulo final de VdlE, el cual saldrá el muy pronto solo esperenlo. Lo del demonio, fue bastante complicado ya que no tenía una idea fija de que iba a ser al final, hasta que hice Zapping por televisión y me encontré con la película relacionada con la casa poseída.**

 **Que por cierto, el concepto del demonio usado es de la película "Monster House, La Casa de los Sustos" y el derecho a sus respectivos creadores. Les recomiendo verla, aunque ya es tarde para disfrutarla en la época adecuada.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
